L'ascension de l'Aigle
by MoonyFeathers
Summary: Ou comment Draco Malfoy joua un rôle dans ma première fois ? Nous étions tout les deux contraints mais pas pour les même raisons et ni destinés au même sort. Je n'étais peut être pas une gryffondor mais j'avais décidé que je me devais de faire quelque chose avant que mon avenir soit scellé.


Je marchais dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un Serpentard blond platine. Mais il semblait introuvable, ce qui me frustra hautement. Comme dernier recours, je me dirigea vers la bibliothèque légèrement sur les nerfs.

Je passais les portes de l'antre du savoir et commençais à chercher cet introuvable blond. Je le retrouva rapidement, pour mon plus grand contentement, en train de fureter dans un livre qui n'appartenait certainement qu'à la réserve.

Je me raclais la gorge et attendit qu'il daigne lever son regard de l'ouvrage.

Mais il ne sembla pas m'avoir remarquée ni entendue. Je posais ma main en plein milieu de la page qu'il était en train d'étudier. Son regard tomba sur ma main avant de remonter sur mon poignet, et continuer sa montée vers mon épaule, pour enfin s'ancrer dans le mien, après avoir furtivement vérifier mon insigne.

Il lâcha alors acerbe :

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'être dérangé ?

Pas le moins impressionnée par son ton venimeux, je me penchais en avant et répondit :

\- J'ai besoin de te parler, Malfoy. En privé, ajoutais-je en voyant tout les regard qui s'étaient posé sur nous.

Je dû presque arracher Malfoy de sa chaise alors qu'il résistait ne voulant pas quitter son ouvrage. Soupirant, je finis par prendre son livre avec moi et me porta garante devant Pince. Après tout être moi avait des avantages.

Il me suivit à contre cœur mais néanmoins surpris que j'eu réussis à faire sortir cette ouvrage sans problèmes. Je me dirigea rapidement vers une salle désinfectée, verrouilla la porte magiquement et l'insonorisa.

Je me dirigea vers le bureau professoral sur lequel je déposa l'ouvrage, avant de m'y adossée. Malfoy ne me laissa point le temps de parler :

\- Si tu avais besoin de mes faveurs, il fallait me le demander. Je t'aurais réservé un petit quart d'heure, déclara-t-il hautain et accompagné de son petit sourire.

Je souffla un bon coup avant de me lancer :

\- Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité, Malfoy. Mais j'aurais besoin d'une nuit et je pousserais même le jeu jusqu'à t'embrasser en pleine Grande Salle le lendemain. Mais on réglera les détails plus tard.

Le choc passé, Malfoy repris rapidement contenance :

\- Oh, la petite Serdaigle se dévergonde. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Je le dévisageais quelques secondes. Ses iris d'argent me fixaient droit dans mes propres obsidiennes, là où plus d'un aurait baissé les yeux et la tête.

\- A ma sortie de Poudlard, je suis destinée à un mariage arrangé. Quoi de plus normal pour une sang-pur, riais-je amèrement, donc j'ai décidé que tant que je le pouvais encore, je préférais perdre ma virginité avec quelqu'un que j'aurai choisi moi-même, au lieu d'être barbarement sautée par un homme brutal et en manque, ce qui s'apparente plus à du viol. En fait je pense que je veux simplement que ma première fois ne soit pas un viol, tout simplement, ajoutais-je acerbe.

J'avais ressentis un étrange sentiment, que je n'arrive toujours pas à identifier, lorsque Draco crispa ses mâchoires suite à l'énonciation du mot "viol". Ses yeux avait considérablement noirci mais je ne puis dire si c'était du à la colère ou au désir face à ce que je lui proposais. Cependant Malfoy reste Malfoy.

\- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? Fit-il d'une voix plus rauque et basse que l'accoutumé.

Un long frisson me traversa l'échine que j'ignorais délibérément. Je me déplaça de l'autre côté du bureau alors que Malfoy venait se positionner exactement où je me trouvait il y a quelques secondes. Je me penchai en avant et pris appui en déposant mes coudes sur le bois rêche du bureau.

\- Malfoy, Malfoy, mon cher Malfoy, commençais-je mielleuse. Tu devrais savoir que mes contre-parties te sont très bénéfiques. Plus que bénéfiques. Tu dois sûrement le savoir, plus d'un à essayer de me mettre dans son lit, mais je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi m'abaisserai au niveau d'un vulgaire sang-mêlé si je peux t'avoir toi, Draco ?

Je m'arrêtai un instant, histoire de le faire mariner avant de reprendre.

\- Aussi tu ne devrais être que flatté, gagner une partie de plaisir et la notoriété d'avoir réussi à dompter l'indomptable Aigle de Serdaigle. Tu y es gagnant, Déclarais-je. Le Prince des Serpentard et La Reine des Serdaigle, murmurais-je songeuse pour moi-même.

Je dévia mes orbes sombres vers mon interlocuteur qui semblait attendre une suite à mes paroles.

\- Mon cher Malfoy comme je sais que ce gain ne te suffit pas amplement. Je te propose mon aide dans ta quête. Je suis une Serdaigle, une pauvre armoire à disparaître est un tantinet trop facile.

Je vis les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandirent alors que je finissais ma phrase.

Je me penchais encore plus en avant et murmura :

\- Les murs ont des oreilles et ceux de notre manoir sont incroyablement fins.

Je lui souris faiblement et fus surprise qu'il en fasse de même.

\- Deal, souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque

\- Bien, dis-je un peu plus fort que l'accoutumé essayant de dissiper la tension qui s'était installée dans la salle, il faut que je te fasse part de quelques détails et autres.

Je préférais, bien que ça m'étonnerait si ça te déplaisait, que tu sois quelque peu dominant. Que tu me guide, prenant compte du fait de mon inexpérience pratique. Et il faut avoué que j'aime bien l'idée d'être dominé, avouais-je en un demi-sourire.

Je vis dans les yeux du Serpentard se profiler un éclat de désir qui avait l'air de s'élargir au fur à mesure de mes paroles.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin.

\- Aucune opposition, continuais-je taquine, bien sinon comme tu a dû le deviner, ma virginité me prive d'expérience pratique mais niveau technique je pense que je suis à peu près aussi expérimenté que n'importe quelle autre adolescente si ce n'est plus. Oh, si tu pouvais faire en sort que tout le monde sache que tu m'as dépucelé, ce serait pratique. Donc Draco, il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir, l'heure, le lieu et le comment.

Je me retournais vers la porte voulant laisser le Serpentard à ses réflexions. À quelques mètres de la porte, je me sentis brusquement happée en arrière. Ma tête heurta le solide bloc que constituait le torse du blond. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer de quoi il avait l'air sans haut.

Son bras droit serpenta vers le bas de mon dos et me colla encore plus à lui que je ne l'étais déjà. Alors que sa main gauche attrapa mon menton puis le releva, ce qui eu pour conséquence de créer un intense contact visuel.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant et ici ? Mumura-t-il alors que le souffle chaud s'échappant de ses lèvres s'abattait sur ma joue gauche.

"Pourquoi pas..." Éludais-je, me concentrant sur le rythme de ma respiration.

Le beau Serpentard resserra sa prise sur ma taille, avant de me faire reculer vers le tableau. Mon corps s'arrêta au contact de l'ardoise froide. La main gauche du blond remonta de mon menton pour se retrouver sur ma joue droite.

Il s'approcha considérablement de mon visage ne brisant toujours pas le contact visuel de plus en plus intense. Par fierté, je ne baissa pas mon regard, mordillant instinctivement ma lèvre inférieure ce qui fit dévier le regard d'acier vers ma bouche. Un sentiment de fierté se mêla au léger embarras qui m'habitait sur le moment.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus la tension s'amplifiait, mais pourtant aucun d'entre nous ne se résignait à combler l'espace qui séparait nos lèvres. J'attendais car l'attente ne ferait que rendre l'acte plus... Mémorable.

Les yeux de Malfoy n'avaient pas bougé, toujours concentrés sur mes lèvres que je continué de mordiller.

\- Embrasse-moi, m'ordanna-t-il gravement.

Je ne fis pas prier deux fois, et me jeta instantanément sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Les effluves de son parfum me parvinrent alors qu'il m'entraînait dans un baiser fiévreux. Mes bras, qui se trouvaient auparavant le long de mon corps, se posèrent sur ses épaules alors que mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux blonds, que je prenais plaisir à mettre en bataille.

Je pris l'initiative de laisser ma langue frôler sa bouche. Il dû comprendre le signal, car aussitôt la sienne rejoint la mienne et s'ensuivit une guerre pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre. Après quelques secondes de combat, il se détacha de moi.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais être dominée, dit-il à bout de souffle

\- Ce serait beaucoup moins amusant si je t'étais complètement soumise, répondis-je narquoise. Sans piment, ajoutais-je.

Je vis les lèvres rosée de Malfoy se relever en un sourire en coin séducteur dévoilant une de ses canines. Je frissonna à sa vue et l'imagina planter dans la peau de mon cou. Il replongea dès lors vers mes lèvres prenant soin de mettre plus d'ardeur dans l'exploration de ma bouche. Je m'accrochais à sa tête, tirant légèrement ses cheveux, le faisant grogner contre ma bouche. Il descendit ses mains et les plaça dans les poches arrières du jean que je portais en ce moment, en profitant pour me pincer les fesses.

Je ne pus rien faire, si ce n'est arquer mon dos, me collant encore plus au corps du blond. Ses mains pressaient toujours mon fessier et je me délectais de ce délicieux contact qui m'était encore inconnu. Malfoy lâcha enfin mes lèvres et se dirigea vers le lobe de l'oreille, qu'il attaqua après avoir me souffler taquin :

\- L'une des plus belle parties de ton corps...

Il agrémenta ses paroles d'une pression sur mon postérieur. Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise suivi par un très léger soupir. Il sembla prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer et à faire durer l'attente. Il joua pendant de longues secondes avec le lobe de mon oreille avant de laisser sa bouche glisser le long de mon cou, laissant une traînée de baisers. Au niveau de ma clavicule droite, il exerça une plus forte pression qui fut rapidement suivi par une douleur superficielle et enfin une vague de plaisir. Pendant tout le processus de ce suçon, j'avais inconsciemment raffermis ma prise sur la chevelure du Serpentard.

Je le sentis sourire de satisfaction contre ma peau alors que je laissais échapper un soupir de plaisir. L'une de ses mains se plaça autour de ma chute de reins alors que l'autre pressa durement ma fesse.

\- Sautes, souffla-t-il de sa voix grave et légèrement éraillée par le plaisir.

Ça ne pris que quelques secondes pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, me permettant ainsi un contact optimal avec son bassin. J'hoquetais surprise de sentir cette bosse se frottant à moi à travers le tissus de mes vêtements. Draco pivota sur lui-même, et recula, enfin de mon point de vue, avant de me déposer sur le bureau professoral.

Ses mains remontèrent vers mes hanches, et y décrivirent de longues figures qui m'arrachèrent quelques frissons. Sa bouche arriva à la limite de mon pull et au lieu de me demander de le retirer comme je l'espérais, il se contenta de l'écarter du doigt afin de pourvoir continuer sa douce torture le long de mon épaule.

Je pris l'initiative de descendre mes mains tout le long du dos musclé de Malfoy."Le Quidditch" pensai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je laissais mes doigts courir le long de ses omoplates, qui se crispèrent légèrement sous la douce caresse. Je pris un grand plaisir à laisser mes ongles se promener jusqu'au bas de son dos. J'agrippais le ourlet de son T-shirt, et passais mes mains sous le tissu. Sa peau était d'une chaleur déboussolante, on aurait dit qu'il était en ébullition.

Au moment où je prenais l'initiative de lui retirer son haut, il m'en empêcha en soufflant au creux de mon oreille :

" Voyons, princesse, ici c'est moi qui prend les initiatives"

Il m'arracha alors mon pull, laissant mon corps bouillant frissonnant au contact glacial de l'air. Cherchant à remplacer la chaleur d'où je venais d'être arrachée, je colla mon buste quasi-dénudé contre son torse recouvert du tissus fin de son T-shirt. Je sentis sa respiration devenir plus haletante, mais il continua néanmoins la découverte de mes épaules, avant de remonter vers la base de mon cou.

Je sentis sa langue tournoyait, me faisant inconsciemment pencher la tête vers le côté gauche, lui laissant l'espace pour travailler en toute tranquillité. Il resta sur ce point, laissant un cercle de baiser aussi léger que la brise, et caressant la peau sensible de sa langue dansante.

Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, je ressentis la pression se faire plus forte, j'avais l'impression qu'il aspirait et mordillait ma peau sans oublier les caresses déroutantes de sa langue.

J'entrouvris la bouche essayant de récupérer l'oxygène qui me manquait, j'haletais et laissait échapper un doux gémissement, pendant que mes mains serraient avec force les bords du bureau.

Sa bouche descendit progressivement vers ma poitrine. Alors que ses mains agiles trouvaient leur chemin vers l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, ses lèvres retraçaient avec une douceur lancinante les contours de mes seins. Mon sous-vêtement tomba, dévoilant ma poitrine et mes tétons durcis. Les yeux du beau Serpentard pétillèrent, il me lança un sourire narquois, pendant que sa main droite joua avec mon sein gauche. Il remonte sa main libre vers mes cheveux et les libéra de la queue de cheval basse en tirant d'un coup sec sur l'élastique qui cassa sous cette puissance. Mes cheveux dégringolèrent en vagues sombres dans mon dos.

Mes boucles brunes chatouillaient agréablement le bas de mon dos, alors que les mains du blond s'affairaient sur ma poitrine, titillant les pointes de sa langue, mon esprit s'embuant à chaque pression de ses doigts fins. Je n'avais jamais autant lâché prise, je me sentais aussi tendue qu'une corde sur un arc, et paradoxalement aussi détendue que si j'étais allongée sur un nuage de douceur.

Mes mains accrochées férocement au bord du bureau, étant mon seul appui afin de soutenir mon buste, commençaient à faiblir et mes bras tremblaient sous le plaisir défendu et si nouveau que me procurait le Serpentard.

Mes yeux étaient clos, et la force que j'utilisais pour les maintenir fermés faisais apparaître des étoiles dans la noirceur de mes paupières.

Une vague de chaleur me traversa le corps, je me sentais incroyablement bien et étonnement à l'aise. L'embarras s'était envolé laissant place à un bien-être insolite.

Les mains de Draco me relevèrent et il me mît debout, avant de me retourner et de me coincer entre lui et le tableau. L'une de ses mains rassembla mes deux poignets et les maintiens au-dessus de ma tête.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement alors que mes jambes tremblaient légèrement. Son autre mains s'affairaient à défaire sa ceinture avant de déboutonner mon jean et de le laisser glisser à terre. Je m'empressa de le faire valser d'un coup de pied de l'autre bout de la salle bientôt suivie de mes chaussures.

Son bras libre s'enroule autour de ma taille, il exerça une légère pression me faisant cambre. Mon buste était désormais collé à l'ardoise froide et dure alors mon derrière venait s'emboîtait sur son entrejambe grandissante.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille, optimisant le contact et créant un frottement exquis au niveau de nos bassins :

Je te prouverais que je ne suis pas simplement le prince de Serpentard...

Son souffle chaud sur mon cou me rendait littéralement folle, et la température de mon corps augmenta. Je laissais mon front retomber sur le tableau, espérant refroidir mon corps en ébullition.

Il me retourna vers lui, et c'est à ce moment que je remarqua que son T-shirt avait rejoint la pile d'habits au travers de la salle. Il maintenait toujours mes poignets alors que corps cambré se collait au maximum au sien. Je détaillais son buste pâle finement tracé, me perdant dans les lignes de son torse, mon regard accrochant dangereusement un V terriblement provocateur.

Mon regard dévia vers la bosse proéminente qui avait pris forme dans le pantalon noir du beau blond. Mes lèvres semblaient incroyablement sèches, et ma respiration se saccada. Je sortis ma langue dans le but d'humidifier ma bouche.

Je me rendis enfin compte dans la position dans laquelle j'étais ; j'étais nue, ayant comme seul rempart mon sous vêtement en dentelle, pour la première fois, devant un homme que certes je côtoie depuis voilà treize ans mais que je ne connais pas plus que ça.

Mon corps contrôlais la situation, réagissant spontanément à chaque toucher, chaque manœuvre du Serpentard. Ma bouche trahissait mon esprit en produisant gémissements sur gémissements. Mes membres tremblaient face au plaisir nouveau, ma peau était traversée de frissons suite aux caresses expertes de mon partenaire. Mon cerveau, lui, était complètement anesthésié, en ébullition totale, l'empêchant de former toute pensée cohérente ou rationnelle.

« -Mets ça, me coupa le bellâtre dans ma réflexion en me tendant sa robe de sorcier aux insignes des vert et argent, tu mérites mieux qu'une salle désaffectée pour ta première fois, répondit-il à ma question silencieuse »


End file.
